Ho toccato il cielo (episodio)
L'Enterprise scopre un asteroide che contiene una nave generazionale in rotta di collisione con un pianeta abitato. Sommario Teaser La viene attaccata da alcuni missili alimentati da energia chimica nucleare. L'equipaggio dell'Enterprise distrugge i missili e ne traccia la rotta fino all'origine. Kirk ordina che l'Enterprise'' proceda verso tale destinazione a velocità di curvatura 3. Nel frattempo, durante un check-up di routine, si scopre che il Dr. McCoy è affetto da una malattia rara, la xenopolicitemia, per la quale non v'è cura e che gli lascia un solo anno di vita. McCoy insiste che gli venga data la possibilità di continuare a svolgere la sua mansione, ma Kirk informa immediatamente la Flotta Stellare della situazione e chiede un sostituto. Prima parte Dopo esser giunta al luogo d'origine dei missili, l'Enterprise'' scopre che quello che sembra essere un asteroide, di 200 miglia di diametro, non si trova in alcuna orbita, ma segue una propria rotta attraverso il sistema solare locale. In seguito a scansione, si scopre che l'asteroide" è una nave spaziale a propulsione atomica. Non viene rilevata alcuna forma di vita, il che fa pensare a Spock che i passeggeri siano morti. Ma il fatto più drammatico è che la rotta dell'asteroide, 241-punto-17, si trova in collisione con Daran V, un pianeta con una popolazione di 3 miliardi e 724 milioni di persone, il cui scontro dovrebbe avvenire tra 396 giorni. L'Enterprise'' calcola una rotta parallela all'asteroide/nave spaziale. Kirk e Spock si preparano per essere teletrasportati sull'asteroide/nave spaziale, ma McCoy insiste per unirsi a loro. Giunti all'interno dell'asteroide, trovano una superficie che appare essere geologicamente attiva, con un cielo rossastro, e rimangono perplessi di fronte al fatto che i costruttori avessero voluto che l'interno della nave sembrasse un pianeta. Sulla superficie vi sono alcuni grossi oggetti di forma cilindrica, dai quali emerge un gruppo di uomini dall'aspetto primitivo, armati di spade, con a capo una splendida donna. Dopo una breve lotta, Kirk, Spock e McCoy vengono catturati, con quest'ultimo il quale, dopo aver scambiato un'occhiata particolare con la donna, perde conoscenza. La leader di questo popolo è una sacerdotessa, Natira, e rivela che l'asteroide/nave si chiama Yonada. I tre vengono portati sotto la superficie, dove incontrano un nutrito gruppo di individui giovani ed in apparente buona salute. Natira conduce i tre in un tempio, dove si consulta con una divinità chiamata Oracolo. Kirk e McCoy giungono alla conclusione che, dopo 10 mila anni trascorsi in questa nave generazionale, non si rendano più conto che si tratta di un vascello spaziale. L'Oracolo fa perdere immediatamente i sensi a Kirk, Spock, e McCoy con un raggio di energia. Seconda Parte I tre riacquistano conoscenza, sebbene McCoy impieghi maggior tempo a causa della sua patologia. Kirk informa Spock della condizione del dottore. Un anziano dà loro un'erba atta ad aiutarli a riprendersi dall'attacco dell'Oracolo, commentando che molte persone del suo popolo sono state punite nella medesima maniera. Quando gli dicono che non arrivano da Yonada, egli ricorda come, un tempo, scalò le montagne, "anche se è proibito," e scoprì che il mondo di Yonada non è affatto un pianeta. L'uomo muore immediatamente, la cui causa sembra essere un dispositivo subcutaneo di controllo nella zona di una tempia. Natira entra, e sembra nutrire un interesse speciale nei confronti di McCoy. Kirk suggerisce a McCoy di sfruttare questa simpatia da parte della sacerdotessa per ottenere maggiori informazioni su questa civiltà. Il Capitano deve affrontare un triplo dilemma: rischiare di violare la prima direttiva informando la popolazione di Yonada della loro situazione, oppure distruggere l'asteroide con all'interno i suoi occupanti, oppure permettere la distruzione di Daran V. Natira ammette di essere innamorata di McCoy e di voler che lui resti su Yonada come suo compagno. Dice che la loro destinazione finale sarà un mondo ricco e verde, e che l'Oracolo ha promesso che questo accadrà presto. Quando McCoy le dice di aver solo un anno di vita, ella gli risponde che anche solo un anno vissuto con lui sarà in grado di renderla felice. Spock e Kirk si dirigono verso il tempio dell'Oracolo, e Spock riconosce la scrittura locale come quella dei Fabrini, una civiltà scomparsa 10 mila anni prima, quando la stella locale esplose in nova. Vede anche una mappa del sistema solare di Fabrina. Prima di morire, i Fabrini avevano vissuto nel sottosuolo per proteggersi; avevano anche costruito questa nave spaziale Yonada e programmato l'Oracolo, che non è altro che un computer molto potente, per far loro raggiungere un altro pianeta abitabile. La gente di Yonada sono i discendenti. Spock riesce ad aprire la porta del tempio, ed i due si devono nascondere nel momento in cui entra Natira. Chiede all'Oracolo il permesso di sposare McCoy, e l'Oracolo acconsente, a condizione che McCoy accetti di unirsi ai Fabrini e di sottomettersi allo strumento di obbedienza. Nel momento in cui Natira esce, però, l'Oracolo scopre la presenza di Kirk e Spock, e li punisce. Vengono arrestati e condannati a morte. Terza Parte McCoy acconsente a rimanere su Yonada, ma prega Natira che Kirk e Spock vengano rilasciati. La donna acconsente. Quando Kirk e Spock si preparano per tornare sulla nave, McCoy insiste per rimanere; c'è un breve momento di tensione, ma Kirk acconsente a lasciarlo lì. Il capitano e Spock tornano sull'Enterprise''. Durante un rito con l'Oracolo, a McCoy viene impiantato lo strumento di obbedienza, e lui e Natira sono così sposati. Ubbidendo al comando dell'Oracolo, Natira gli parla di un testo antico che dovrà essere aperto e letto nel momento in cui raggiungeranno la "Terra Promessa." Nel frattempo, Kirk si consulta con l'Ammiraglio Westervliet, che lo solleva da ogni responsabilità per quel che concerne Yonada e lo informa che la Flotta si occuperà di tale situazione d'ora in avanti. McCoy chiama la nave e cerca di spiegare che, consultando il libro, Spock può far cambiare rotta a Yonada. Ma il suo dispositivo di controllo gli provoca uno shock, e lui sviene nel momento in cui Natira lo raggiunge. Quarta Parte Kirk e Spock ritornano su Yonada e Spock rimuove lo strumento di obbedienza dal corpo del dottore, spezzando il cuore a Natira. La donna cerca di chiamare le guardie, ma Kirk la blocca e la convince a dar loro una possibilità. Le spiega la storia dei Fabrini e di Yonada. Natira è molto scettica a riguardo, e l'Oracolo inizia a torturarla attraverso lo strumento. Riesce a scappare, ma non chiama le guardie per far arrestare Kirk. Il capitano e Spock scoprono che un guasto nel computer dell'Oracolo ha causato il cambiamento di rotta. Natira si rivolge all'Oracolo, che la fa svenire. Quando Kirk, Spock e McCoy arrivano da lei, Natira ammette di credere loro, ed acconsente a farsi rimuovere lo strumento. Kirk e Spock intendono portar fuori il libro dal tempio, ma l'Oracolo li ostacola, provocando una tempesta ed aumentando la temperatura fino a 120 gradi. McCoy mostra ai compagni come aprire la custodia del libro, e Spock usa le informazioni in esso contenute per disattivare l'Oracolo e riprogrammare la rotta della nave. McCoy e Natira si separano con dolore: la donna deve rimanere per condurre la sua gente verso la terra promessa, e McCoy prende la decisione di continuare a cercare in tutto l'universo una cura per la sua malattia. Dopo aver corretto la rotta di Yonada, Spock mostra a Kirk il ricco database dei Fabrini, che contiene molte informazioni mediche, tra le quali la cura per la xenopolicitemia. McCoy si sottopone ad un trattamento molto doloroso, guarendo, e Kirk gli promette che l'Enterprise'' tornerà in zona quando Yonada raggiungerà la sua destinazione. Diario di bordo *''Diario del capitano, data astrale 5476.3. Ho appena adempiuto al triste compito di informare la Flotta sulle condizioni di salute del dottor McCoy ed ho richiesto un rimpiazzo immediato.'' *''Diario del capitano, data astrale 5476.4. Ci troviamo su una rotta parallela con Yonada. È sempre in rotta di collisione con Daran V. Il nostro fallimento nel correggere tale rotta, e le condizioni critiche della malattia di McCoy, rendono imperativo contattare il Comando di Flotta.'' Citazioni memorabili "Sarò più efficiente per il tempo che mi rimane se se lo terrà per sé." : - '''McCoy "Io sono Natira, alta sacerdotessa di questo popolo. Benvenuti su Yonada." "Non avrei detto che fossimo i benvenuti." "Prendeteli." : - Natira e Kirk "Veniamo in amicizia." (rumore di tuono) "Allora imparate cosa significa esser nostri nemici, prima di sapere che significa esser nostri amici." : - Kirk e Oracolo "...Immagino di esser particolarmente sensibile ai suoi effetti." (pausa) "Spock lo sa, Bones." : - McCoy e Kirk "Vorrei che rimanessi qui, su Yonada, come mio compagno." "Ma non ci conosciamo neppure." "E non è nella natura degli uomini e delle donne, trarre piacere dalla rispettiva conoscenza?" : - Natira e McCoy "Ho una malattia per la quale non c'è cura... Mi rimane un solo anno di vita." "Ieri, il mio cuore era vuoto; sosteneva la mia vita, ma niente di più. Ora è pieno. Sarei felice di continuare a provare questa sensazione per un giorno, una settimana, un mese... un anno, per tutto il tempo che i Creatori vorranno concederci." : - McCoy e Natira "Molti di noi hanno provato i poteri dell'Oracolo..." : - L'uomo di Yonada "Così dicono anche ''loro. (si contorce dal dolore) Anni fa, scalai la montagna – anche se era proibito." "''Perché è proibito?" "Non lo so, ''(il dolore aumenta) ma le cose non stanno come ci viene insegnato. Perché il mondo è concavo ed io ho toccato il cielo." : - '''L'uomo di Yonada' e Kirk "Hai avvertito la scossa di avvertimento?" "Sì." "Perché hai continuato ad ascoltare?" "Dicevano di dir la verità!" (si contorce dal dolore) "La loro verità." "La verità non è uguale per tutti?" "La verità di Yonada è la tua verità; Non ve ne può essere altra. Pentiti della tua disubbidienza." (il dolore aumenta) "Devo sapere la verità assoluta!" : - '''Oracolo' e Natira Retroscena * L'idea di una nave generazionale o di "arca interstellare" apparve in uno scritto non pubblicato di Robert Goddard nel 1918. Anche Konstantin Tsiolkovsky e J.D. Bernal presero in considerazione l'idea negli anni '20. Olaf Stapledon e Don Wilcox scrissero alcune storie sull'argomento negli anni '40, e Robert Heinlein elaborò l'idea che gli abitanti potessero aver dimenticato di trovarsi su una nave nel suo libro Orphans of the Sky. L'energia, l'ecologia, ed il supporto vitale richiesti da una nave simile sarebbero considerevoli. * Il Libro del Popolo è lo stesso di Chicago Mobs of the Twenties in . * La scala a chiocciola di metallo è stata riciclata da . * Le scene che mostrano Yonada sono materiale filmico riusato dell'asteroide che appare in , e la scala curvata nella stanza di controllo alla fine dell'episodio sembra essere la stessa usata all'interno dell'obelisco della succitata puntata. * Questo è l'unico episodio dopo il pilot, , dove recitano tre attori apparsi nell'episodio pilota: Leonard Nimoy (Spock), Majel Barrett (infermiera Christine Chapel) e Jon Lormer (l'anziano) (senza contare e , dove si possono trovare diversi spezzoni da ). Barrett e Lormer interpretatono Numero Uno e Theodore Haskins, rispettivamente, in un episodio precedente. * Sia per caso o per volere, la musica che accompagna la comparsa sulla scena dell'anziano interpretato da Jon Lormer è la stessa musica di Alexander Courage che viene suonata durante alcune sue battute nel ruolo del dottor Theodore Haskins in . * Per dare maggior profondità al pianeta, le entrate per il sottosuolo furono costruite di due misure; quelle viste da lontano sono molto più piccole in modo da dare agli spettatori l'illusione della lontananza. * La scena sul ponte con la voce fuori campo di Kirk all'inizio della prima parte (dopo la prima pausa pubblicitaria) ripropone la stessa scena dall'inizio dell'episodio, dove Kirk sale sulla plancia dal turboascensore. * All'inizio della prima parte, l'immagine di Chekov alla postazione di navigazione è alterata. Se la si guarda attentamente, hanno modificato l'immagine così che il solito sguardo di Chekov verso il basso della propria console per premere i tasti viene mutato in modo che appaia ch'egli guardi direttamente lo schermo. Questo si può notare particolarmente bene negli schermi grandi. * Nel trailer, la scena dove l'Oracolo attiva le unità di calore viene mostrata senza il filtro rosso, o effetto di onda di distorsione del calore. * Questo episodio ha il titolo più lungo di qualunque altro di Star Trek di qualunque serie. * Nel soggetto, ( ) era previsto che fosse Scotty ad esser malato. * Una prima uscita per la stampa riportò, erroneamente, il nome della malattia, facendolo diventare "xenopallasathemia". La scrittrice nonché fan Ruth Berman raccolse la gaffe e la ripropose nella fanzine di Devra Langsam come Spockanalia, aggiungendo "Parlare troppo di una cosa divina." Rimasterizzazione * La versione rimasterizzata di questo episodio uscì in syndication nel fine settimana del , contenente immagini di una versione digitale di Yonada, più simile ad i veri asteroidi. La battaglia fra l'Enterprise ed i missili è stata anch'essa risistemata digitalmente. Image:USS Enterprise and Yonada.jpg|L'Enterprise originale e Yonada. Image:USS Enterprise and Yonada remastered.jpg|L'Enterprise rimasterizzata e Yonada. :Il successivo episodio rimasterizzato ad esser mandato in onda è stato . Timeline di produzione * Soggetto, * Soggetto di Rik Vollaerts, * Soggetto, * Seconda stesura della sceneggiatura, * Seconda revisione della sceneggiatura, * Script finale, . * Script finale revisionato, . * Filmato tra la metà e la fine di agosto 1968. * Data della messa in onda della rimasterizzazione, . Uscite su nastro e su DVD *Uscita su Betamax negli USA: . * Rilasci VHS nel Regno Unito (nastro con due episodi, CIC Video): Volume 34, numero di catalogo VHR 2430, . * Uscita su VHS negli USA: . * Ri-uscita nel Regno Unito (nastro con tre episodi, CIC Video): Volume 3.4, . * Uscita su DVD negli USA (disco singolo): Volume 33, . * Facente parte del cofanetto TOS Stagione 3 DVD. Link e riferimenti Protagonisti * William Shatner nel ruolo del Capitano Kirk Altri interpreti * Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo del signor Spock :e * DeForest Kelley nel ruolo del dottor McCoy Attori ospiti * Katherine Woodville nel ruolo di Natira * James Doohan nel ruolo di Scott * George Takei nel ruolo di Sulu * Walter Koenig nel ruolo di Chekov * Nichelle Nichols nel ruolo di Uhura * Majel Barrett nel ruolo dell'infermiera Chapel * Byron Morrow nel ruolo dell'Ammiraglio Westervliet * Jon Lormer nel ruolo di Anziano Fabrini senza nome Attori non accreditati * Frank da Vinci nel ruolo di Vinci * James Doohan nel ruolo della (voce) dell'Oracolo * Jeannie Malone nel ruolo della cameriera Frabrini senza nome Controfigure * Robert Bralver nel ruolo della controfigura di DeForest Kelley Riferimenti asteroide; potenza atomica; Libro del Popolo; Creatori; Daran V; shock elettrico; Fabrina; sistema solare di Fabrina; Fabrini; propulsione; elemento termico; emoglobina; strumento di obbedienza; alta sacerdotessa; miglio; missile; infermiera; Oracolo del Popolo; ossigeno; esame fisico; Prima Direttiva; nave stellare; Comando della Flotta Stellare; Xenopolicitemia; Yonada Collegamento esterno * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Categoria:Episodi TOS de:Der verirrte Planet en:For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky (episode) es:For the World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky fr:For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky (épisode) ja:宇宙に漂う惑星型宇宙船（エピソード） nl:For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky pl:For the World is Hollow and I Touched the Sky